


Hanni's Boy

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All Franklyn wants is to be loved, Buster fiercely protects Favorite Human, Crack, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Franklyn POV, Franklyn has no chill, Franklyn loves Will, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Franklyn Froideveaux falls in love at first sight with none other than our friendly neighborhood empath.  The only problem is, the object of his affections already has a partner.  What is a man to do?  Stalk the shit out of and emulate said partner of course.  And it doesn't hurt that the man's partner just so happens to be Franklyn's very own psychiatrist Doctor Hannibal Lecter.Pure crack inspired by Jessie's Girl





	Hanni's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [devereauxs disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease) for always being my enabler and bringing this crack to life.
> 
> and to [Niceven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silace/pseuds/Niceven) for looking over said crack.
> 
> As previously stated, inspired by [Jessie's Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYkbTyHXwbs)

Franklyn sighed heavily as he regarded Doctor Lecter again.  There was something different about him today, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.  

It was almost as if Doctor Lecter was actually _human_ .  Which he realized of course, was a very strange thought to have, because of course Doctor Lecter was human.  What else could he be? _The living embodiment of a God_. His brain supplied unhelpfully.

And then it happened.

The door suddenly slammed open and in stalked the most beautiful man Franklyn had ever seen.  And he had spent the past fifty six minutes staring at Doctor Lecter.

The man with the face of a Botticelli and the ass of Michelangelo's David, carelessly tossed his messenger bag onto the chaise lounge, where it immediately proceeded to fall onto the floor, and ran a hand across his face.  When he looked back up, his eyes locked with Franklyn’s for a split second, and Franklyn proceeded to ascend to heaven.

He was quickly knocked back to reality with the shuffling of feet and the warm press of Doctor Lecter’s hand on his shoulder.  Franklyn could barely hear the words coming out of Doctor Lecter's mouth, which was a first for him as Doctor Lecter's voice was one of the most soothing sounds he had ever heard in life, so fixed he was on the expression on Doctor Lecter's face.

Never in the nine and a half month’s time of knowing Doctor Lecter had Franklyn seen such an expression on Doctor Lecter's face. _Smitten._   An expression Franklyn was sure would never grace the good Doctor's face, was painted on for the world to see.  The stars were shining in his eyes as he stared at the living embodiment of the goddess Venus in male form, not that Franklyn could blame him. For how could one not gaze upon a man of such divine beauty and not find oneself _smitten._

As Franklyn allowed himself to be ushered out of the room with half hearted apologies, he managed to catch that man's eye again and suddenly everything fell into place.  It became abundantly clear to him as the door closed in his face that Doctor Lecter had found himself a man, and Franklyn couldn't help but want to make him his. It was a damn shame, because he liked to think of Doctor Lecter, Hannibal, as friend.  A good friend, and he realized how shitty it was for him to covet Hanni’s boy.

Over the course of the next three weeks, Franklyn found himself drawn to Doctor Lecter’s orbit.  Not for the man himself, although Franklyn did make an appointment with the man’s tailor, now that he knew who he was, but so that he could possibly catch another glimpse of Doctor Lecter's _friend_ again.

Unfortunately for him, these ‘run-in’s’ weren’t very fruitful, as that beautiful man remained elusive.  That was until one day when Franklyn checking his news feed and came across an interesting article. Well the article itself wasn’t as interesting as the photo.  For the photo was of one, Will Graham, and next to him, Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Franklyn was beyond pleased to finally have the name of Doctor Lecter’s beautiful friend.  Will Graham.

After reading through every article which featured the divine being that was Will Graham, Franklyn had come to the conclusion that something had to be done about this Freddie Lounds character.  Clearly, she must be possessed by the devil himself if she truly believe all the outrageous lies she was writing about dear Will. If Franklyn had the means, he would dispose of her himself, but unfortunately he did not.  

So he did the one thing he could do, endeavor to protect his beloved Will from this vulture; he hired a private investigator to stalk the shit out of her.

He would have done it himself if he could, but he had a life to maintain and appearances to keep up. Besides, he was working hard on the flip side of the coin, stalking Doctor Lecter in hopes that the good doctor would lead him to his Aphrodite.

“Would you like to discuss our chance encounter?”

Franklyn bit his lip as he regarded Doctor Lecter.  He wasn’t sure what to say, he really didn’t want to discuss their ‘chance encounter’ because quite frankly, it wasn’t by chance at all.  He was aware that Doctor Lecter would be at the Concert Hunger Relief event, in fact it was the sole reason why he went. Naturally he couldn’t tell Doctor Lecter that.  Especially since he was there specifically because he had hoped that Doctor Lecter would have brought Will Graham with him as his date. Not that he _wanted_ to witness them on a date, more so because he was hoping to receive an introduction.

No, he certainly couldn’t tell Doctor Lecter he was hoping to charm Will Graham away for his own, but he had to tell Doctor Lecter _something_.  Chuckling softly to himself he decided that it was best to play to Doctor Lecter’s massive ego.

“Wasn’t altogether chance.  I kinda thought you’d be there,” he admitted, allowing a nervous pause for effect. “Which isn’t why I was there.  I was there because I like that sort of thing. Just occurred to me you might, too.”

Doctor Lecter seemed to take the bait when he graciously agreed that he in fact does enjoy that sort of thing, and for once in his life Franklyn was thankful for his neurosis as it made spinning a story about wanting to be Doctor Lecter’s friend and desiring to touch greatness all that much more believable.

All in all he felt it was a good session.  Sure, he basically lied to his psychiatrist, and even he knew that was going to he counterproductive to his therapy, but it was necessary.  He needed the subterfuge so that he could win Will Graham's heart. Besides, the more time he spent in Doctor Lecter's presence, the more intimately he could get to know the man who captured Will Graham's attention to begin with.

A week later Franklyn had been trying to decide between the black sesame, rosemary and fig crackers and the pecan, pumpkin seed, cranberry, when a flash of navy and orange windowpane caught his attention.  Lowering the two boxes of crackers, Franklyn peered around the cheese counter and watched as Doctor Lecter selected a beautiful wedge of pecorino.

Once upon a time, it would have been enough for Franklyn; the knowledge that Doctor Lecter shopped at the same grocer as he did.  It would have brought him immense joy to be witness to Doctor Lecter partaking in something so domestic. But all Franklyn could do in that moment was scan the area for Will Graham.

Will Graham who was nowhere in sight.  Not that Franklyn was _expecting_ him to be there or anything. God he didn't even know if the two of them were actually in a relationship.  He just assumed by the way they were gazing at each other that they were. Franklyn was about to give up hope of seeing his angel again when the man suddenly materialized next to Doctor Lecter.  He tossed a box of Twinkies into the basket before wrapping an arm around Doctor Lecter's waist.

It was heartbreaking watching the two of them interact.  Just one glance and he could see just how far gone they were to each other.  Doctor Lecter accepted a box of Twinkies in his grocery cart for crying out loud!  And Will, oh those puppy dog eyes he flashed at Doctor Lecter. What he would give to have Will Graham look at him the way he did Doctor Lecter.  Those beautiful blue eyes bearing into his soul, not to mention those sinfully delicious hips. He could just imagine the things Doctor Lecter did to those hips, the two of them tangled up in each other’s arms late at night.  

Franklyn needed a plan.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t like Franklyn could just waltz into Quantico, sit in on one of Will Graham’s lectures- which he is sure would be absolutely delightful, despite the subject matter.  Nor could Franklyn couldn’t just show up at a crime scene, and he certainly couldn’t camp out at Doctor Lecter’s office. Though the thought had crossed his mind once or twice since he knew from personal experience that Will Graham randomly stormed into the good Doctor’s office.  No, Franklyn needed to set up a chance encounter in which Doctor Lecter would not be there hindering him, and that wasn’t intrusive to Will Graham’s life.

It was during another day of therapy that Franklyn had his epiphany.  A day Franklyn normally looked forward to, because being in Doctor Lecter’s presence was usually a good thing, but instead, he found himself rattling off facts about cheese shops in Baltimore.  Hoping to influence Doctor Lecter’s choices so that he could arrange a _chance_ encounter again.

Unfortunately the conversation took a turn toward sexual attraction.  Tobias? Really? No. Not his brand. It was amusing though when Doctor Lecter stated that Tobias was his best friend, and that he wasn’t his.  It stung. Not because it was Tobias, but because he wished for it to be Will Graham. He longed to be seen by Will, to be accepted, _known_.

No, he doesn’t worry about being alone.  Sure being alone had a dull ache to it, but it was nothing like the ache he had for Will Graham.

As he sat there, contemplating the exact shade of Will’s hair, staring at the stray strands of dog hair on Doctor Lecter’s otherwise impeccable suit, it suddenly hit him.  A dog. Or two, possibly three considering the different types of dog hair on the good Doctor’s suit. Doctor Lecter _never_ had dog hair on him before.  Before _Will_ .  No, the first time he noticed the dog hair was roughly two months ago, around the time he started noticing that there was something _different_ about Doctor Lecter.  Which could only mean that Will Graham owned dogs.

Dogs.  

This was certainly something Franklyn could work with.  All he needed was a dog. Logically the best place to acquire a dog would be a shelter, but it wasn’t as if Franklyn actually _wanted_ a dog.  He just needed to borrow a dog, but Tobias had a cat, not a dog, and it wasn’t like he knew anybody who would be willing to lend him a dog for a weekend.

The moment his session with Doctor Lecter was over, Franklyn bolted from his seat and started to Google dog parks in Baltimore as he made his way out the door.  Ideally he would have to find one close to Doctor Lecter’s home, considering the presence of the dog hair, it can only be assumed that the dogs regularly made an appearance there.

Three days.  It took Franklyn three days of stalking out Howards Park before he caught a glimpse of Will Graham.  And what a glorious sight it was. Will Graham, surrounded by at least seven dogs of varying sizes and breeds.

Franklyn attempted to compose himself as Will unleashed all his dogs and let them roam free in the gated dog park.  All but one immediately took off, chasing each other and exploring the space. The one who stayed behind, a mutt with a dose of golden retriever, stayed faithfully by Will, pressing his face into Will’s hand and was rewarded by a series of ‘good boy’s’ and a through touseling of his fur.  What Frankly would give to trade places with a dog in that moment. What he would give to have Will Graham run his hands through his hair while praising him. What he would give to be endearingly called a _good boy_ by one, Will Graham.

Lost in his fantasy, Franklyn barely registered the little Jack Russell terrier bounding straight toward him.  A sharp yip was all the warning he got before the fury of an eighteen pound dog descended upon him, taking him by surprise and knocking him off his feet.

“Buster! Off!”

The harsh yell of Will calling his dog to heel was like music to Franklyn’s ears, and before he knew what was happening strong hands gripped him by the arms and hauled him upright.  Franklyn froze. The close proximity to Will Graham was short circuiting his brain, not to mention the fact that Will’s warm hands were still holding on to his arms. It was a wonder that Franklyn didn’t faint right there and then.

“I’m really sorry about that,”  Will said as he released Franklyn’s arms to catch the Jack Russell by his scruff and pull him into his arms.  “Buster’s an asshole like that sometimes.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Franklyn said in his best impression of Doctor Lecter as he dusted the dirt off of his trousers.  Righting himself, he extended a hand to Will, “Mister…”

“Graham, but call me Will,”  Will said, shaking the offered hand tersely before releasing it again.

“Nice to meet you, Will.”  Franklyn was positively beaming as he attempted to make eye contact with his beautiful Aphrodite.  “I’m Franklyn. Franklyn Froideveaux. So you have seven dogs?”

“Sure do,”  Will said, followed by a sharp whistle.  Almost immediately five dogs came trotting over, settling obediently at his feet.  “You’ve met Buster, this is Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, Zoe, and Winston.”

“Wow.  Seven dogs.”  Franklyn bent down to pet the one named Max but jerked his hand back when the dog bared its teeth and growled at him.

“Which one’s yours?”  Will asked glancing around the fairly empty dog park.

Straightening up, Franklyn frantically looked around the area.  Every dog was with its rightful owner, he couldn’t even pretend that one of them was his.  Abandoning that plan, Franklyn screamed.

“OH MY GOD!  MY DOG! HE’S GONE!”

Will’s dogs all scattered and started barking at Franklyn’s sudden cry, Winston the only one hanging back, looked between Franklyn and Will and offered a low whine before taking off after his packmates.

“Um, what kind of dog is he?  Maybe he wandered off when someone opened the gate.”

“He’s a… a mastiff.”  Franklyn lied, rattling off the most impressive breed that popped into his head.

Will quirked an eyebrow and Franklyn couldn’t help but find the expression adorable.  “A mastiff.” Will confirmed, a look of disbelief falling over his face.

“Uh, yea.”  Nervousness crept up Franklyn’s spine and he gave a cursory look around the park again.  “Where’d that little guy run off to.”

“Little?”

Franklyn paused, caught in the lie.  Fuck. What the hell did a mastiff look like again?  He couldn’t for the life of him remember. Why couldn’t he have picked a more common breed, like a retriever or a lab.  “Well you know, little for the breed.”

“Right.”  The disbelief was still there, lingering in Will’s voice, but he didn’t move to call Franklyn out on his lie, and for that Franklyn counted this as a win.

They stood there, in companionable silence for a while, watching Will’s dogs chase each other around. Buster, snapping at everyone to keep them in line.  Franklyn watched Will, drank in the love and adoration the man had for his dogs, the divine beauty of his being. He had never been this close to perfection before.  It was such a wondrous feeling; being close enough to _smell_ Will.  Sure he smelled like Old Spice, dogs, motor oil, and _Doctor Lecter’s cologne_ , but it was still divine.  All the scents worked together to create something uniquely _Will_ and Franklyn couldn’t help but wonder how his own scent would compliment Will’s.

“So,”  Will said, breaking the silence, “are you going to go look for your dog or what?”

Franklyn startled out of his daydream of mingling his scent with Will’s and chuckled nervously.  “Uh, yes, yes, I should. He’s probably terrified out there all by himself.”

“Do you need help making posters or something?”

“You would help me?”  Franklyn asked, heart swelling and eyes beaming at Will’s offer.

“Sure, why not?”  Will said with a shrug.  “I get how nerve wracking it could be to lose a beloved pet.  You got a picture or something? You know for the poster.”

“Yes, yes, of course,”  Franklyn said, frantically googling pictures of mastiffs.  Saving a few into a folder he quickly named Pecorino, he offered Will his phone.

Taking the device, Will proceeded to swipe through the photos with a furrow in his brow before finally settling on a photo.  “This one works,” he said handing Franklyn his phone back, “but I thought you said _he_.”

Franklyn paled and glanced down at the picture.  A picture of a very _female_ mastiff. “Well you know, _she_ identifies as a he.”

“Right.  My apologies to Pecorino for mixing up his pronouns.  Won't happen again.”

It took a moment for Franklyn to pick his jaw off the floor, but when he did, he proceeded as if there was nothing out of the norm, and that dogs could certainly have gender identity issues.  “It’s alright, happens all the time. Would you be amicable to meet up tomorrow to discuss the posters?”

“Tomorrow?” Will asked, whistling for his dogs to return to him.  “I figured you’d want to get those circulated as soon as possible.”

“Well, yes, ideally,” Franklyn said, steeling himself as the dogs rushed around them, Buster barking menacingly before being silenced by Will.  “But the dogs.”

“Just give me a second, I’ll call someone to take care of the dogs.”  Will extracted himself from his dogs, finding a quiet spot to make a phone call while Franklyn contemplated all the places he could take Will.

“We can drop by a coffee shop, to discuss the posters before heading over to Enoch Pratt to print off the posters.” Franklyn said when Will returned from the call.

“Sure,”  Will dropped down to wrestle with with the large brown dog, while the little Jack Russell barked incessantly at Franklyn.

“Buster, manners.”

The little dog ceased its barking immediately, tail wagging uncontrollably as it trotted up to a pair of windowpane trousers.  Franklyn frowned. He should have known Will would call Doctor Lecter. Who else would Will of called? _Of course_ it was Doctor Lecter.  Doctor mother fucking Lecter.

Suppressing a growl, Franklyn looked up and smiled tightly at his psychiatrist and biggest cock block of his life.  “Doctor Lecter,” he exclaimed, eyes meeting the good doctor's in a challenge. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Franklyn,”  Doctor Lecter said, acknowledging him with a curt nod.

“Oh, you two know each other?”  Will asked from the ground, eyes sparkling as he sat up and gazed up at Doctor Lecter.

Franklyn clenched his fists trying to not grind his teeth.  “Doctor Lecter's my psychiatrist,” Franklyn said with as much enthusiasm as he can muster.

“Wow, small world,”  Will came to a stand and dusted off his trousers, giving the dog one last pat on the back before turning his attention to Doctor Lecter.  “He’s the guy who lost his mastiff, babe,” Will said gesturing toward Franklyn. “But since you two already know each other, maybe it'll be better if you went with him. I know how stressed out you can get wrangling all seven of them at once.”

Franklyn wanted to scream.  No. NO! This was not what he wanted.  Well it was what he would have wanted two and a half months ago.  Before Cupid struck him with his bow. Before the personification of _perfection_ entered into his life.  No. Franklyn wanted Will Graham.  Not Doctor Lecter.

With a heavy sigh Franklyn shook his head.  “No, no, it's quite alright. I wouldn't want to impose on Doctor Lecter.  I can take care of this myself. It was wonderful meeting you, Will,” he said, extending a hand for Will to shake.  “Doctor Lecter, I'll see you Thursday.”

True to his word, Franklyn did indeed take care of the missing posters.  He even offered a small reward for the not actually missing mastiff and printed off about thirty posters, scattering them around Howard Park and the vicinity.  He then spent the next few days diligently visiting the dog park in hopes of seeing dear Will again.

His efforts paid off five days later when he entered to park to find Will there, sipping on a cup of coffee as he watched his pack play.  The moment he shut the gate behind him, Will turned toward him and gave him a nod in greeting. The Jack Russell- Buster, if he remembered correctly- followed his owner’s line of sight and trotted over to him.  He growled before giving Franklyn a sharp yelp, and promptly took a shit on his Berluti oxfords.

Franklyn glared down at the dog- which stared back at him with what he was was convinced was a smug smile- and it took everything within his power to not punt the dog across the park.  For he knew full well that doing so would not only murder any chance he had with Will, but would probably place his very life on the line.

Taking a deep breath Franklyn tried to reign in the scream which wanted to escape him.  He had just literally been shat on by a dog. And yet, in an instant all was forgiven. Because the next thing he knew, Will Graham had dropped down to his knees in front of him.  He could have given that miscreant of a dog, a kiss, because Will Graham, the living embodiment of beauty itself, was on his knees for _him_.

“Fuck, I'm so sorry,”  Will said, coming to a stand and moved to toss the bag of dog shit he just picked off Franklyn's shoe into the trash.  “The dogs are usually more well behaved than that. Though I suppose Buster's known to be a little shit like that from time to time.”

“Oh, it's nothing.”  Franklyn pulled a tissue from his pocket, flexing in hopes to catch Will’s attention as he bent over to wipe his at his shoe.  When he straighten back up, he noticed that Will was not focused him but on one of the posters he had printed of Pecorino.

Taking that as a positive sign, he took a step toward Will, closing the distance between them again and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was uniquely _Will Graham_.  Will’s body tensed for a moment as Franklyn drew near, although he relaxed a fraction as he turned to face Franklyn.  

“Any luck?”

Franklyn smiled sadly, shaking his head no.  “Unfortunately not, I don’t know what else to do.”

“You’ll figure it out,”  Will said giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before whistling sharply for his dogs.  “I gotta run, but good luck.”

“Thank you,”  Franklyn said as he watched Will clip on seven leashes before pulling the gate open for his pack.  “I’ll see you around?”

“Sure,”  Will called back, not even bothering to look up at him.  Franklyn let out a frustrated sigh and watched as Will made his way down the block undoubtedly toward _Doctor Lecter’s house_.  This was not working.  What was he doing wrong?  What is it that Will Graham didn’t see in him?  He was witty, good looking, established. What more did he need to find himself a man like that?

Franklyn frowned, silently counting off on his fingers before looking up to meet Doctor Lecter’s eye.  “Nine times. I can count on two hands the number of times I’ve been dumped by a psychiatrist.”

Honestly, Franklyn didn’t mind being dumped by Doctor Lecter, but Franklyn was not done with Doctor Lecter yet.  He was getting closer, but had yet to figure out what it was _exactly_ about Doctor Lecter that made Will Graham swoon.  Franklyn had tried everything. He carried himself the way Doctor Lecter did, attempting to exude that calm, collected, confidence.  He adapted his wardrobe, spending more money than he would have liked to on well-fitted bespoke suits. He adjusted the way he spoke, what he ate, the charity events he attended, he had even pretended to love dogs for crying out loud.  And yet, nothing. _Nothing_ he did seemed to be good enough for Will Graham.

“You’re giving me a referral,”  Franklyn said, barely registering what the good doctor just said.

“Yes.”

“ _You_ were a referral,”  Franklyn all but screamed.  This couldn’t be happening. Not when there was still so much he needed to learn.

“I’m also part of the problem.  You focus too much on your therapist and not enough on your therapy.”

Franklyn sighed.  Doctor Lecter was right.  He was focusing too much on him.  And quite frankly, he _had_ been lying during his sessions more often than not as of late.  “You lost respect for me because I fell in love with Will Graham, didn’t you?”

Doctor Lecter’s mask slipped for a second, his eyes opening wide in shock, but before had a chance to respond the door to the office flew open, and in strode Tobias.  There was blood trickling down the side of his face, and as he drew near, Franklyn caught a whiff of Old Spice and dogs _._  There was only one person he knew who smelled of Old Spice and dogs.

“Tobias…?”  Franklyn asked, hands shaking as he took in the strands of stray dog hair and blood on his friend’s usually immaculate clothes.

“I came to say goodbye, Franklyn,”  Tobias said as Doctor Lecter came to a stand to face him.

“What do you mean goodbye?  Ohmygod,” Franklyn gasped, eyes opening wide as he attempted to stay calm, because he refused to accept what his brain is screaming at him.  “Is that your blood?”

“I just killed two men,”  Tobias said, circling Franklyn, mimicking Doctor Lecter’s movements.  “The FBI came to question me about the murder.”

The blood drained from Franklyn’s face.  The FBI? Tobias just killed two people? No, no, no, no, NO! Not Will Graham!  This was not happening. He was so close. So very close to his happily ever after with the love of his life.

“NO!”  Franklyn screamed, leaping to his feet.  “You have to turn yourself in. This plane is going down.  Let it be a controlled descent. You can get back up in the air again, so long as you tell me right now that Will Graham is still alive.”

“Franklyn, I want you to leave now,”  Doctor Lecter said, coming up next to him, body tense and expression inscrutable.  Franklyn frowned. A part of him wanted to leave, Doctor Lecter was terrifying in that moment, and a little part of him screamed that he was caught between the jaws of two lions, but he also needed to stay.  He _needed_ to know that Tobias had not killed his beloved Will.  He needed to know there was still hope for love in his life.

“Stay right where you are, Franklyn.”

Taking a deep breath, Franklyn attempted to calm his rabbiting heart and and took a step toward Tobias.  “You’ve done something horrible and I know you wish to God you didn’t, but you did and there’s nothing you can do to change that.  I would have never left you, Tobias. You are my friend, first and foremost. Just because I was getting closer to Will Graham, there was no need to be afraid that I would have left you.  I would never have left you. You are not alone.”

Tobias looked down at Franklyn in disgust before shifting his gaze behind him, toward Doctor Lecter.  “I’m not alone.”

“That’s right,”  Franklyn said, trying to palliate his friend, “you’re not alone.  Nothing would have changed within our friendship. Nothing that you and I couldn’t have recovered from.  But there was no need to involve Will. He would have accepted you, once I won him over. We could have been happy together, Tobias.  All three of us. Me, you, Will Grah-”


End file.
